No More Tears Series
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: BTVSWWE Xover. A song fic mini series about a girl who loves a boy and a boy who loves a girl. Will fate intervene and bring them together? Dawn fics. Find out who the guy is :D
1. Big Girls Don't Cry

Title: Big Girls Don't Cry 1/1

Author: Music aka PsychoBarbie aka the author formerly known as Harmoni9

Category:WWE/BTVS

Rating: E for everyone.. it's amazing I think I got thru this without swearing

Summary: Dawn has an important choice to make. And this time she has to stick to it and be stong… cuz Big Girls Don't Cry

Disclaimer: Dawn and Willow Belong to Joss Whedon, WWE wrestlers belong to themselves and vince McMahaon

Spoilers: ummm nope…wait wait.. yeah.. .no

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: A little stand alone cuz if anyone knows me, Knows I do the little one stands based on real life… with a little bit of tweaking from me to make it good… so you can sit there and wonder wtf really happened to me and what I'm making up :D.. anywho for this story the wrestler in here is already married although I think they're still dating in real life.. W/E my story.. he's married….

--- --- ---

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

Dawn laid across her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she breathed in the scent of him, still lingering there. He had left today, back to his home, to his life, to his girl. The one the world knew about, and here she sat, unknown, forgotten until they happened to be in the same city again.

She closed her eyes, rolling over on the bed as she thought back to when they met.

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_To be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

She remembered meeting him by chance one day, how he had asked for her number, how he had jokingly said that he loved to text. Not long after she received her first text from him and she was surprised, thinking she wouldn't hear from him again. But she texted him back and from that moment on, they spent most of the day and night texting back and forth.

She knew he traveled a lot for his job, as did she, recruiting new slayers and new watchers. When they discovered they were going to be in the same area one week, he suggested they meet up and she couldn't stop the giddy feeling that burst forth, without realizing it, Dawn Summers had slowly begun to fall for him.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

Dawn slowly sat up on the bed, knowing that this time she had to follow through on her plan, she couldn't let him distract her again like he did last night. When he asked to meet her, she wanted to say no but she knew this would be the last time she saw him so agreed to see him. She wanted to say good bye, she was in too much pain seeing him all the time, not being able to have him.

But then he took it a step further

_It's personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

The first night they met after texting so much was fun. It was nothing special, they just met at a park, in the daylight of course and they talked for hours. At the end, he hugged her and she couldn't help the feeling that being in his arms felt so… right.

He texted her later that night and they talked some more. It was all innocent. They laughed, they joked, they got to know each other more. But Dawn wanted to see him again, and being bold for just one minute where he couldn't hear her voice she told him she had a lot of fun and asked if he wanted to meet up again tomorrow. He said yes and she couldn't stop the smile that broke out over her face.

All of a sudden, she wanted to know more about him, she knew he was a wrestler for the WWE but not being a fan, she never really cared. Now, she went into Willow mode and googled him. She learned all about his career and even some stuff on his personal life. Then she learned something she wanted to take back…

He was married.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

Dawn slowly began to pack up her stuff as she tried to ignore all the memories flowing through her. She didn't need them now. She needed to get through this and be strong. Alone. Without him.

_Its time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry…_

The moment she read he was married, she was crushed. Sure nothing had happened and it had all been innocent conversation but she couldn't help the feelings she had for him and she couldn't help feeling betrayed. She texted him right away asking if he was married. He texted back, Afraid so, yes. She then asked him why afraid so, was he not happy? He told her no, she drove him nuts.

She didn't know why she did it, but she still met up with him that night, they talked and as she was leaving, he pulled her close and just held her for a good long while. When she left, she cursed the fact that he was married. Cursed the fact that the first man she fell for in a long time was unavailable.

As the weeks went on and the texting and talking online continued, she tried to keep it at a merely friend level. He was married after all, and she told herself many times it would never work. She was only 21, he was 29, they had very different lives. HE was ignorant of what really happened, of what was really out there and Dawn didn't want to be the one responsible for him losing his innocence. He was lucky, he got to remain blissfully unaware.

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown._

She should've listened to her head last night when he wanted to meet. Instead she followed her heart, telling herself this would be the last time she saw him, she had to see him one last time. She had to say good bye. But he didn't make it easy, he never made it easy on her. But this time, she had to stay firm, if she broke down again and went to him, only she would be hurt in the end. It would end badly for her.

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

One time they were to meet up in Raleigh, North Carolina, she knew this was his hometown and how excited he was to be wrestling there. She was also very surprised to see a front row ticket and backstage pass to his show that night waiting for her when she checked into her room. Right away she had texted him thanking him and when he responded she almost didn't go. He told her his wife was there and she can still come back stage but she had to pretend they had never met.

She ended up going, He noticed her in the crowd and lifted an eyebrow to her and smiled but that was it. She even went backstage after and saw him there. Even went up to him when his wife was right there. She had seen a picture, she knew who she was. As Dawn approached, she could see him looking a little nervous, but she stuck her hand out and put on a big fake smile.

"Jeff Hardy right? My name's Dawn Summers, I'm a big fan of yours."

He smirked at her and shook hands with her, introducing her to his wife. Dawn made small talk and as soon as was possible, booked it out of there. She was in awe that she had done that but she had to. She had to see his wife, she had to act as though everything was normal and she wasn't harboring some secret feelings for him.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to with you_

Her phone went off and Dawn looked at it. She knew it was from him. He was asking if she was okay. She had seemed so distant when he left. What was she suppose to say to that? She had said good bye to him, she had hugged him and held back the tears threatening to fall, what more was she to do? Beg him to stay? Beg him to leave his wife. If he was so unhappy if he really wanted her he would've done that months ago.

Dawn deleted the message.

_It's personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

The next time they were in the same town, Dawn couldn't make it to the show due to an appointment her and Willow had but he texted her saying a whole bunch of people were going to a certain place after and to meet him there. She agreed but thought it odd. Wasn't he the one who said they weren't supposed to know each other? She dragged Willow along, had to beg the red head to come and at the same time gave the whole sad pathetic story. Willow agreed to go. And when they arrived, they hung around outside for a bit. When she saw him, she called to him but he kept walking.

"Jeff." She called, "You can't ignore me."

"Sorry." He called back, "I'm extremely pissed off."

Dawn looked at Willow then followed him in there waiting until he talked to some of the people there before she tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he grabbed her pulling her into a hug.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He whispered back. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

Dawn stopped what she was doing and sat back on her heels. Why did he have to go and make it so damn difficult. Why couldn't he just leave it alone? She angrily swiped at her eyes, pushing the tears back. No, she would not break down now.

_Its time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry…_

He let her go and went off to talk to some friends.

"Married?" Willow had asked, sounding skeptical.

"Very much so." She whispered back, watching him.

Willow sighed and put an arm around her, leading her over to a table. They talked , they drank, maybe even flirted with some other wrestlers, but Dawn's eyes stayed on one person the whole time.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine_

_Valentine_

Her phone went off again another text from him, asking again if she was okay. She was usually quick with her responses.

Dawn slumped down against the bed, her head in her hands. It was a big mess. She was never supposed to let this happen. He was a married man for god's sake. He was supposed to be seen as untouchable.

But she did the unthinkable.

She touched.

_Yes you can hold my hand if u want to_

_Cause I want to hold yours too_

_Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

Willow wanted to go and Dawn decided it would be better if they did. She went up to him and told him she was leaving. He grabbed her, pulling her into another hug.

"You'll be okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

She went to pull away but he wouldn't let her go and she held him closer, thinking it odd that he was holding her in front of everyone like this, especially when they weren't supposed to know each other.

"I guess you just needed a hug." She whispered.

"Yes, it's very reassuring." He replied back.

"Glad I could help."

"I could just melt in your arms."

Her stomach dropped when he said this. He wasn't supposed to say things like that.

"It's cause it's me." She managed to choke out, "I'm just so wonderful."

"You really are." He said.

Dawn stepped back. "I'll talk to you later." She said, grabbing Willow's hand and rushing out of there.

He wasn't supposed to say things like that.

_But its time for me to go home_

_Its getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

Dawn decided that night that she couldn't do this anymore. When he had texted her the next day asking to meet up she said no that she had to go to the next city but he begged her and she finally gave in. It was time to say good bye. It hurt too much to be around him anymore.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

Dawn met up with him that night in a coffee shop. When he asked to go for a walk she had adamantly shook her head so they stayed there and talked and Dawn watched him.

She loved his goofy sense of humor. She loved his passion for wrestling and music. She loved everything about him, which is why she had to say good bye.

_It's personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

After he said he would walk her back to her hotel and she complied. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Any time spent with him was okay by her. She just basked in being near him.

When they reached the hotel, Dawn gave him a hug and went to kiss him on the cheek. As she did, he turned his head so their lips connected and although she was startled at first, she soon found herself melting into that kiss. Moments later she was fumbling for the door behind her and leading them both into her room….

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

The next morning nothing was said and he left with a kiss to her forehead, leaving Dawn staring at the ceiling. Wondering why she couldn't just say good bye

_Its time to be a big girl now_

Her phone rang and this time she picked it up.

"_Dawn, sweetie, are you okay."_

"Yes." She whispered. "But Jeff, you can't call me anymore. I can't do this. I won't be the other woman. I love you too much for that. Good bye Jeff."

She hung up the phone and picked up her bag, pushing back the tears.

She would not cry.

_And big girls don't cry…_

_--- --- ---_


	2. I Miss You

Title: No More Tears series- I miss you 1/1

Author: Music aka PsychoBarbie

Ratings: E for Everyone… whoa, am I becoming mild???

Disclaimers: Not Mine, Not Yours, unless you're Whedon, Or McMahon, or the wrestlers themselves, or Incubus.. in that case call me..

Summary: next part after Big Girls Don't Cry… Dawn doesn't want to be the other woman. But Jeff isn't quite ready to let her go. Song is I Miss You by Incubus

Notes: so much for a one shot eh? Yes it's a cute little mini series… go me go…

--- --- ---

_To see you when I wake up _

_is a gift I didn't think could be real. _

Jeff opened his eyes, smiling at the perfect picture that was Dawn sleeping beside him. She looked so angelic, so perfect just sleeping so peacefully. He held out a hand tenderly cupping her cheek as he leaned forward to place a small chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled and her eyes fluttered open as she stared at him

"Morning." She whispered.

He smiled, moving to deepen the kiss. When he pulled back, he kept his forehead pressed against hers.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled up at him, "I love you too."

_  
To know that you feel the same as I do  
is a three-fold, utopian dream. _

His heart swelled at the love that sparkled in her eyes and the affection in her voice. He was so lucky to have her. So lucky everything had fallen into place and she had come back to him.

The sound of the alarm clock went off, leaving him feeling fuzzy and disoriented.

"You have to go now." She whispered.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I can't follow you. I live only in your dreams. Good bye my love"

She leaned forward to kiss him and he closed his eyes but the feeling of her lips never made it.

With a groan, Jeff Hardy woke up in his hotel room.

Alone.

_  
You do something to me that I can't explain. _

Ever since that night with Dawn, he had the same recurring dream. She was there, she was with him and she loved him. She hadn't shut him out of her life. And he was the happiest he had ever been.

But each morning he woke up alone and knew it was a lie.

He had no one to blame but himself.

He knew he was married, he knew she knew, but he crossed the line with her. There was just something about her. Something that had instantly drawn him to her, and from thereon in, he could only think of her. He was always texting her, always wanting to meet up whenever they were in the same city. He was leaving tickets for her and getting her to come out with everyone after the show. When something was wrong, he would lean on her.

_  
So would I be out of line if I said,  
I miss you. _

Jeff had never meant to fall in love with Dawn Summers but from the moment he saw her, he had to talk to her. That last night he had seen her, he knew something was different. Something was off and he had a feeling it would be the last time he saw her so he panicked. When she said goodbye and kissed him on the cheek, he knew he had to do it and he did and he kissed her, and he fell even more in love with her.

She was like a drug he couldn't have enough of, an addiction he couldn't get over.

Sighing he grabbed his phone, flipping it over and going through his pictures until he came across the one of them together that he took one day at a park.

_I see your picture, I smell your skin,_

_on the empty pillow next to mine._

The picture was all the physical evidence he had but in his mind, to him she was everywhere. He would hear a funny story and automatically go to text her. He would hear a song that would remind him of her. When something bad happened, it wasn't his soon to be ex wife he had first thought of but her.

Even now, he swore the pillow still held her scent as though she had really been there; as though it wasn't just a dream.

_  
You have only been gone ten days, _

_but already I'm wasting away. _

He couldn't go on like this. Seeing her everywhere, feeling her everywhere. It had only been ten days, how much longer was this torture suppose to last?

Sighing, he stood up and went to his laptop, opening it and punching a name into the search engine.

He was going nuts and now that he and his wife were separated, he wasn't going to let Dawn go without a fight.

_  
I know I'll see you again  
whether far or soon. _

He smiled as the information he was looking for came up. Grabbing his phone, he dialed the number on the screen.

"May I speak with Dawn Summers please?"

_"She is currently away on business meetings, may I take a message?"_

"Is there anyway you can tell me where she is? This is an emergency."

There was some rustling of papers. _"All I'm told is she is in Stamford, Connecticut for a Business meeting with a Vince McMahon?" _

Jeff dropped the phone in shock. She was meeting with his boss? Why? She wouldn't go so far as to file a complaint against him would she?

Picking up his phone, he ended the call and quickly sent a text to her asking if they could talk.

Her reply was, surprisingly quick in returning. It was the first one she had replied back to since their last phone call.

'We will soon enough I'm busy can't talk right now.'

_  
_He smiled wondering what exactly was going on but sent one last text.

'Fine but Dawnie, despite what you think I do care and I miss you.'

_  
But I need you to know_

_That I care _

_I miss you._

_--- --- ---_


	3. Simple Kind of Life

Title: No More Tears series- Simple Kind of Life 1/1

Author: Music aka PsychoBarbie

Ratings: E for Everyone… whoa, am I becoming mild???

Disclaimers: Not Mine, Not Yours, unless you're Whedon, Or McMahon, or the wrestlers themselves, .. in that case call me.. Song ain't mine either…

Summary: next part after I Miss You… song is Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt… Dawn is undercover in the WWE as a Diva, and jeff isn't happy about it. But why should he care? Why did he have to go and complicate everything for her. All she wanted was the Simple Kind of Life..

Notes: I'm trying something else now until I get bored again but hey let's see how much I can get posted til I do.. woohoo… I decided to keep going with this…where it will stop nobody knows…

--- --- ---

_For a long time I was in love_

_Not only in love, I was obsessed_

Dawn walked around the backstage in awe, not quite believing that she was actually part of the WWE now. She was on the active roster as a WWE Diva. Technically she was undercover but still Dawn couldn't believe that _she_ was a Diva. She had protested first saying there was no way she could wrestle until the McMahon's had smirked at her, saying she didn't need to. She soon learned she was eye candy. Not many of the Diva's had any talent to begin with but she didn't want to give away the real reason for protesting.

She didn't want to be anywhere near one Jeff Hardy.

She loved him. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she loved him and it was going to hurt like a bitch to be this close to him and not touch him because Jeff Hardy was married and she had already done the unthinkable of sleeping with him. She knew it was wrong and had vowed to stay far away from him since that night.

Damn Angel for calling them for help. Vince had called them when a demon problem arose and with him already busy with a case, he had called Buffy. When Willow had discovered that one of the Divas could be a Slayer as well, the decision was made to send her in and find the girl and scope out the demon. It was the last thing she wanted and even Willow had protested her going, knowing exactly what was going on but when it came down to it, Dawn was the best one for the job and before she knew it she was on a plane to her first show.

As luck would have it, she got to be on the same brand as him.

_With a friendship that, no one else could touch, _

_It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells_

"Dawn?"

She was pulled from her musings, by the sound of his voice and she inwardly cringed. It couldn't be, not this soon. She turned, a smiled plastered on her face.

"Hi Jeff."

"Hey." He replied with a small smile, stopping a few feet away from her.

There was a time when he would've rushed her, picked her up and spun her around, causing her cheeks to flush as she laughed at his antics.

Once upon a time they had been friends, good friends, she told him everything. Well almost everything. Not the Slayer and watcher thing. Or the key part of her. But everything else she had told him. And he told her everything. When there was a problem, they turned to each other.

But now it was ruined. Their friendship wasn't fixable. And it was all her fault. She should never have touched. She was so ashamed and she had no one to blame but herself.

_And all I wanted was the simple things_

_The simple kind of life_

_And all I needed was a simple man_

_So I could be a wife_

He lifted a hand towards her and she shrunk back, not wanting to be touched. Not by him.

His hand dropped, the look on his face causing her heart to break even more. She pushed back the guilt. Like Willow said, she couldn't hold all the blame to herself. He knew just as much as she did that he was married he knew it was wrong but he didn't try to stop it either.

She never wanted any of this, she never wanted the complications. She always pictured her life being the exact opposite of Buffy's. All her sisters relationships were tortured, twisted. She always thought she would meet a nice simple guy, have a nice simple relationship, a nice simple marriage, a simple kind of life.

_I'm so ashamed, I've been so mean_

_I don't know how it got to this point_

"Do you work here now?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She nodded.

"Doin' what?"

"I'm a new Diva."

His eyes widened in surprise. "You?"

"What, is that so hard to believe? Am I not pretty enough, nice enough?" her voice cracked at the end and she knew the questions weren't just about being a Diva. She was asking if there was something wrong with her. Something that made him not want to be with her.

"You are." He whispered. "You're better then all the Diva's we have on roster."

"Then what is it?" She asked.

He shook his head, not meeting her eyes. He knew what she was really asking but he couldn't bring himself to answer it. "I never thought this was your kind of thing."

"I guess you don't know me that well." She coldly replied, moving past him.

"Dawn." He called after her.

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm just- I'm glad you're here."

She laughed, it sounding cold and hollow to her ears. "Give it up Hardy, I'm not stupid. You don't have to pretend anymore."

She left, not seeing the heartbreak in his eyes, or hearing his whispered words.

"With you I never pretended."

_I always was the one with all the love_

_You came along, I'm hunting you down_

Dawn turned the corner, leaning against the wall with a sigh. She had wanted to come here and be normal, act normal, act as though nothing had ever happened, that they had never met. But one meeting with him and it was all out the window. She couldn't be here with him. It hurt too much. She would just have to tell Vince she couldn't do this, maybe call in someone else for this job. Anyone but her.

"There you are Dawn."

She opened her eyes to see Stephanie walking towards her.

"We need you in a bikini for the Diva Bikini contest."

Her eyes widened in horror. "You are kidding me right?"

"'Fraid not. It's all part of the job, undercover or not, but I'm sure you'll look hot."

Dawn rolled her eyes, following after her "boss" and into the locker room where a bikini was shoved into her arms. It was a pretty blue color, one that matched her eyes, but the material; well actually there wasn't a lot of it. With a groan, she quickly went to change, pulling a robe on before exiting behind the other Diva's.

_Like a sick domestic abuser looking for a fight, _

_And all I wanted was the simple things_

_A simple kind of life._

"What the hell was that?"

She turned on her high heels, coming face to face with Jeff once more. Except this time, she was almost his height and she was dressed in her itsy bitsy teeny weeny little blue bikini. At least it wasn't yellow and polka dotted.

"What was what?" She asked her tone icy.

"You going out there like that?"

"Going out there like that is my job, in case you forgot."

"I don't want you doing that."

She laughed again, not quite sure what was overcoming her. The smart thing to do would be to walk away but she couldn't, she just had to keep pushing. Was she purposely looking for a fight?

"I'm sorry, I just can't seem to remember where my life was any of your concern. Or why you should even care. This-" She pointed to herself, "-doesn't belong to you. It never has and it never will."

He stepped towards her and she took a step back, hitting the wall, he just stepped with her, barely inches away from her now.

"I seem to remember it very well though. It might not belong to me but it was mine for that one night."

_SMACK!!!_

Her eyes were wide and her lower lip trembled as she pushed past him and ran down the hall. He held his cheek, already feeling the imprint of her hand.

_If we met tomorrow for the very first time_

_Would it start all over again?_

_Would I try to make you mine?_

AS if it couldn't get any worse. Her new best friend, the girl she was supposed to be watching in the WWE. The one they figured to be a Slayer was best friends with Jeff, who'd have thunk?

Her and Maria had hit it off right away, the older girl had shown her the ropes, so to speak, and the two had even been roomies. Maria had woken her up this morning for breakfast and Dawn had begrudgingly followed her. She was moody, tired, cranky, she just didn't feel right. She hadn't for the past few days and had blamed it on having to work with Jeff. But Maria had insisted they needed a healthy breakfast before her photo shoot later and when they had gone down to the restaurant, Maria waved at someone and made a beeline for the back.

"You have to meet my best friend." She gushed, pulling Dawn along.

To her horror, Maria sat down right beside Jeff, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Skittles, have you met our new Diva yet? This is Dawn Summers, isn't she the cutest?"

Jeff looked up at her and Dawn's breath caught in her throat. How could he have the same affect on her as always? Swallowing the lump in her throat, she held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Jeff." Maria supplied.

"Nice to meet you Jeff." She finished.

He hesitantly reached out and took her hand, both of them pulling back at the shock that went through them when they touched.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Nothing." They both replied, as Dawn moved to sit across from Maria, lifting a menu and hiding behind it.

"What do you think?" Maria mouthed to Jeff. Her best friend needed to meet someone that was not his hideous ex wife, and she thought him and Dawn would be adorable together.

He shrugged turning to his own menu, missing the way Dawn's menu slightly lowered as she looked at him over the top of her menu.

What if this had been the first time they met? Would that shock still have happened? Would she have pursued him now? But what did it matter, he was married.

He looked up at her and she quickly lifted the menu again, her face bright red.

_I always thought I'd be a mom, _

_Sometimes I wish for a mistake_

Dawn's breathing was shallow as she entered her room alone that night, scared out of her mind. She tossed the package on the bed, afraid of what lie inside.

Maria had tried to talk her into going out with her, Jeff, and some others but she refused. There was something else she had to do. Something that started bugging her during her photo shoot and as she thought about it more and calculated the days, she became panicked.

How could she not have clued in? Her moodiness, her tiredness, everything. It all pointed to one thing and with the realization that she was a week late; it sent Dawn into near hyperventilating mode.

She could very well be pregnant.

And with his child.

Any other time she would be ecstatic. But knowing she had been the other woman, that he had another family, what would happen to them?

But still a small selfish part of her hoped that just maybe she was.

A knock sounded at the door and she went and opened it, stepping back in surprise when she saw it was him.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you care?" She whispered.

He stepped closer to her and lifted a hand to her cheek, pausing when he saw the contents on the bed.

"Is that- are you?"

She moved away, hastily picking it up. "I don't know. I might."

"Whose is it?"

She fixed him with a steely glare. "You can leave now."

"So it's- I mean- I'm the-"

"Well I don't sleep with just anyone." She picked up the test and carried it into the bathroom. "You don't have to wait around, I'll be fine." She said as she closed the door.

Jeff sat down and waited.

_The longer that I wait the more selfish that I get_

_You seem like you'd be a good dad._

Dawn glanced at the pregnancy test. It was ready, it had been for 10 minutes but she was too scared to look, her mind going back and forth.

She shouldn't want to be pregnant, in being pregnant; she risked ruing a good marriage. She would tear the family apart and she would be a home wrecker. She wasn't a home wrecker.

But if she was pregnant, perhaps he would be around more. She was selfish because she still wanted him, all to herself, and he wasn't the type of guy to just ignore a child. He wasn't like that. He would be a good dad.

Then again she never thought he would sleep with her when he was married.

With a shaky breath, she picked up the test and turned it over.

_Now all those simple things are simply too complicated for my life_

_How'd I get so faithful to my freedom?_

_A selfish kind of life_

She exited the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. He stood up and moved towards her pulling her into a hug.

"Dawnie, it's okay." He soothed, petting her hair. "I'm sorry this happened, we'll take care of it. There's many options. If you don't want to go through with it, we'll look into abortions."

He felt her stiffen in his arms,

"There's adoption to." He said.

She pushed him away. "So I'm just some problem you can easily get rid of? Just abort it, or put it up for adoption so you don't have to bother with us? Get out."

"Dawn, I-"

"Get out." She snapped, pointing a shaky finger to the door.

"I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what? To forget to tell me you were married? To make me fall for you before it's too late? To sleep with me? What didn't you mean Jeff?"

"For any of this," He whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry that you don't want me, or the baby."

"I thought you didn't want it, you were crying."

She laughed and opened the door. "Get out Jeff and leave me alone."

He walked to the door and stopped. "You can't raise it alone."

She closed the door on him.

_When all I ever wanted was the simple things_

_A simple kind of life._

Dawn went back into the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test, looking at it again to make sure she was reading it right.

It was negative.

She was crying because it was negative, how pathetic was she?

But at least now she knew.

She was just a mistake to him.

_A simple kind of life_


End file.
